


Mir Veln Zey Iberlebn

by FourAlignments



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Erik Lehnsherr Actually Being Jewish, Erik Lehnsherr Speak Yiddish, Erik Lehnsherr Speaks German, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Good Parent Erik Lehnsherr, Magneto Protects His Own, Mentioned Sebastian Shaw, My First Work in This Fandom, Parent Erik Lehnsherr, Protective Erik Lehnsherr, dadneto, do not copy to another site, father-son bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourAlignments/pseuds/FourAlignments
Summary: Somethings are important than giving speeches.  Erik takes time to bond with his newborn son, Pietro, and reflects on his life and the challenges that face him, his people, and Genosha.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Pietro Maximoff
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	Mir Veln Zey Iberlebn

**Author's Note:**

> Do not ask me to post this on FanFiction.Net because I won't. That site is horrendous as it not maintained and you get bombard by ads every five seconds; its hard to navigate, and a list of other issues. Speaking plainly, I don't want my readers to go through 
> 
> This is my first work of Fanfiction in a very long time, its been forever since I've posted anything since High School. Since, then I haven't really had time to do anything in regards to writing, but academic writing, unless we count Dadneto Headcanons and other Tumblr posts. So, I am going to say I'm sorry beforehand, because again, I haven't written creativity in a long and its sort-of like riding a bicycle after not riding it for so long. So sorry for my shitty ass writing.
> 
> I just hope you enjoy some Dadneto!

“I can’t believe your mine.” Erik said, happier than he ever thought possible, scooping his son from his crib along with his soft charcoal baby blanket, with all the care he could conceivably give; careful not to wake him. Gilding over to the freshly painted rocking chair, which overlooked French doors letting in the moonlight shining over Genosha. Still from outside, he could hear the fizzy crackles of sparklers and popping of firecrackers; the drunken songs from friends, who were a little tipsier for wears, but looking out for one another; the freshly cut petals being tossed by little children on to the street; in the distance the crashing of foamy dark waves against Genosha’s shores.

No…he wanted to spend time with his son. Something were more important than giving speeches to his people. He just never imagined that he could ever be happy and at peace for this long of period in his life.

It was one tragedy after the other, and the personal suffering he went through afterwards. The Shoah, Shaw; the death of his mother; his own subsequent experimentation by Shaw; the gas chambers that took the rest of his family and friends; the fire that devoured Anya; his imprisonment inside the Pentagon with the solidarity confinement that followed, nearly drove him to his breaking point of his mind; the arrow that pierced through Nina.

He never wanted a life filled with revenge and death. It was never his attention in life to become a leader for the Liberation of Mutantkind. For it seemed like a lifetime ago that he was a young lad in Düsseldorf trying everything he could to gain the attention of Magda, who’s beauty captivated him. But that world was forever lost.

By the violence against them by the blood, now his own son carried through him; with him the entire history of cultural memory of his people: the collective trauma, Haskalah, Exodus, and the continuing struggle not be erased. Along with the newly found prejudice against a new species on Earth, Mutants. Humanity always destroys what it doesn’t understand.

But all that vanish as he cradled his son and sank down into the chair; got himself comfortable, shifting his weight to find a comfortable position. The metalbender cushioned his son against his chest and supported him with his forearms, before beginning to rock.

Hearing the slow beats of Erik’s heart and the rise and fall of his chest: Pietro didn’t even wake up from his deep slumber. With his distinctive stardust gray hair, it shouted to the world that he was indeed a mutant. Erik kissed his child forehead. Pietro lumpingly swatted, annoyed at the itchiness of his father face, bristled with auburn red hair.

The two continued to rock until time didn’t seem to matter anymore. Until fireworks busted into the sky, jolting Pietro awake. “I’m sorry, my sohn, but did the fireworks wake you?” Pietro really could not answer him back. He clenched his father’s black long sleeve shirt with his little knuckles until they turned white with fright and buried himself deeper into his chest with his tiny body shivering; about ready to burst into tears.

Sensing this, Erik stop rocking and sat back up cradling Pietro in hand. With his powers, Erik went through the motions of opening the and folding the French doors in his mind to get outside and onto the small balcony. Fireworks shot up; some were like glowing embers in the sky before descending downward like a waterfall; like others were like a thousand strobing pulsing stars of blues and whites; and more became like serpents spinning and glinting off gold and silver; even more willowed out and gave sparkling delicate trails of shimmering light; another firework shot up and raptured into a ball of stars within another ball of stars like a peony; comets fluttered into dozens; bright balls of color threw themselves into the air before burning out at their max height; comet tails streaking across the dark sky; all the while the metallic smell of sulfur and charcoal permeated, pluming over the surrounding area to underscore the festivities. 

“See there is nothing to be afraid of.” Bouncing Pietro, a little to get him to pay attention to the sky, “Though they can be quite loud.” Erik spoke in the gentlest voice. Pietro looked toward the heavens with all the wonder that twinkled in his fathomless dark eyes, not cold and dark and inky, but warm and benignant, yet so dearly kind; just like his mother’s. “Let’s get you back inside before you catch something.” Erik mumbled under his breath, “ _Chas V’chalila!_ ” He couldn’t even bare the thought of losing another child. Pietro perhaps sensing his own father’s pain snuggled up closer to his father chest as the two glided back over to the rocking chair and sat back down again.

Erik flashed a smile, as he took his son’s tiny knuckle and began stroking it with his larger thumb, “I did all of this because of you.” Pietro tilted his head like a burrowing owl, trying to process what he had to say. “So that you can live in a world, where you can fully explore your abilities. And not for bemusement of humans, who would have us suppress them for their systems of oppression. And then for us to then internalize that hatred within ourselves.” Erik called over the two metal mythical beasts figurines from their menagerie on the side table: The Leviathan and the Ziz.

Erik sculpted the two with his power, just one use of his powers that didn’t involve killing, with the skill and mastery of any Ironmaster or Metallurgists; that would put them to shame. It was Genosha’s very own Damascus steel; with its own characteristics. The metal sung to him as the Ziz, a great phoenix that was able to blot out the sun with its wing span, glided and flapped its intricate wing lined with minute feathers and the Leviathan slithered through the ocean of air to come closer to his child.

Pietro squealed with glee and tried to capture them with his uncoordinated hands as the two figurines danced around them, following Erik’s eye movements. “Genosha was built on blood of the fallen, who gave their lives, so that we could have this: Emma, Azazel, Angel, Banshee. All mutant brothers and sisters, who sacrificed themselves, so we could have a home: free of the prejudice of humankind.” The two mythical beasts stilled and became motionless in the air like a musical box reaching its last note. Erik placed them back on the side table. Pietro wondered, why his father would take away the fun objects in the air from him.

“I hope you will a life, much differently from my own.” Situating Pietro on his chest, so he could look directly at him, “I do not want you to suffer as I suffer and not live through the horrors that I have.” Shaking his head lightly, “ _Mir Veln Zey Iberlebn_ , my sohn.” Erik said, before peering down for the briefest of moments at the numbers on his forearm: 214782. The pain was still there. Even, while holding his son. “We will outlive them.” Erik went on to explain: “I have outlived Sebastian Shaw, Bolivar Trask, the Sentinel Program, En Sabah Nur, and the humans, who helped and collaborated with them for personal gain and those just following orders.” Pietro gave a nice big hug with his tiny body as he possible could.

Erik began rubbing Pietro’s back as he continued speaking to his son, “We won’t accommodate such men here, Pietro. We will defeat them, and emancipate and liberate our kind, who have been enslaved. We will outlive their hatred and fear of us.” The metalbender gave a slight pause, “Will show our them a better way, a better path for the future of mutant and mankind.”

Erik brought Pietro back up to his heart, “I hope Genosha will provide you with so much than I had, so you can fully embrace your powers without fear and be surrounded by those who love you.” Before kissing him on his soft forehead, “And I cannot tell you how much, I love you.” Erik glanced up at the clock, it was already nine and it was getting late for Pietro. If he stayed up any later, than Pietro would not happy tomorrow morning and be upset all day; fully test his lung capacity. Erik got up for the last time from the rocking chair, that swung back as he sat up. He fully supported Pietro’s fragile head in the nook of his vascular forearm and with his other arm braced his lower back; cradling his vulnerable sliver haired son.

He walked back over to the crib. “And I will tell you this every single day.” Pietro rubbed his face trying to get the sleepies out of his eyes. Erik gave a deep breath and letting Pietro feel the rise and fall of his chest and the thundering of his heart one more time, before setting Pietro down in his crib, unwrapping from his swaddling baby blanket, “You are never alone. I promise you Pietro, that you’ll never be alone.” Pietro pulled the bunny close to his chest, snuggling with the stuffed animal. Erik watched as Pietro wrestled with himself, twisting and fidgeting to get comfortable on his back; before tucking his blanket around him.

Pietro squealed and gave him a gummy smile. Erik reciprocated with a toothy shark-like smile, extended over his hand to reach the pacifier on the side table, and brought it down to his lips. Letting Pietro suck on the pacifier and his little warm nightfall eyes glistened. It reminded him of fire reflecting in dark water. But his fatherly instinct told him Pietro was not ready to go to asleep. The Sandmännchen had yet to arrive to Genosha.

So, Erik began to sing song that his parents taught to him, when he was child, before they were taken away: They were in his heart. hopefully Pietro will pass on to his children and to their children. But they were still watching over him and his son. Pietro’s eyes slowly fell fluttered down like a _kolibri_ ’s wings.

There was an old Yiddish proverb: Life is with people. He was with his people. He would lead them. לעולם לא עוד. Nie Wieder. Nigdy Więcej. Never Again. It was a prayer, a promise, a vow. To keep his people safe…and his child.

**Author's Note:**

> If you know me on Tumblr, you know that I am a very friendly person. 
> 
> But, speaking of Tumblr, I know there's a post somewhere saying what people do and do not want in a Dadneto fic and I've seen it around. So, hopefully this fic will fill an itch within the Dadneto fandom; I don't know, but everyone got different preferences. 
> 
> So, comment/subscribe/give kudos. If you do leave a comment, I will get back to you as soon as I can. 
> 
> Hopefully, more Dadneto will be coming soon!


End file.
